Helghan Forever
by Ornstein the Dragon Slayer
Summary: A single arrival of a boy changed the fate of the Helghast and its empire forever. Now a more powerful nation in the galaxy, their enemies fear them more than ever. The boy himself has found a new home, a new purpose in his life, a new vision, a new future, and freedom. Helghan became all of that.
1. Chapter 1

**NA: Hello! I have finally decided to make the Killzone version of my other fanfic, and here we are! I would like to thank the people who made the Killzone Wiki, all thanks to them I got so much information for the timeline. All stuff from Killzone belongs to Guerilla Games, and thanks to luxox18 from for letting me use the Helghast model for Naruto in this fic. There will be differences in this story since we all love the Helghast, all you ISA fans can suck it.**

**Enjoy people!**

* * *

><p><strong>-Story Start-<strong>

**Chapter 1: A Single Drop of Blood**

**Helghast Era 2340-2350: A century since the First Extra-Solar War**

After the settlement on Helghan, the tough conditions on the desolate world finally spawn social and economic change. Forced to adapt to a situation so tough that mere humans could never survive it, a charismatic new leader pronounces the birth of the Helghast people: a people no longer human, with a bold drive and vision to succeed.

**The Rise of Visari: 2340-2347**

With the economy in the abyss and Helghan morale below that, a singular and remarkable figure rises to prominence: Scolar Visari, the eventual self-proclaimed autarch of Helghan. Visari's ideology is simple and compelling: the Helghan people had once come here as humans, but they are humans no longer. They are different, changed. Changed cosmetically in their travels, changed physically by their residence on the alien planet of Helghan, changed spiritually by the hardships they've endured in every circumstance. The government that has brought them to this end could only give them structure; it could not give them life, could not give them a reason to go on, and could not fully express the magnitude of the transformation. The world has changed us, Visari claims, and now it is our turn to change the world.

Visari's oratorical skill and magnetic personality draws many of the disaffected public to his cause. It spreads among them like wildfire and galvanizes them in a single recognition: that they are one people, one nation, united against all aggressors. More significantly, perhaps, Visari is the first to give voice to what will later become the keystone of the Helghast agenda: their identity as an entirely new and entirely superior race – the 'extra-human' race. He goes on to preach the militaristic, absolutist values that will become the trademark of the Helghast. More importantly, he transforms the value of mask-wearing – once a badge of low station – and makes it integral to the Helghan identity. There is nothing shameful in its history, Visari tells the people. It is testament to their fortitude to wear the mask. And the Helghan rally around him, rich and poor alike.

**Birth of the Helghast: 2347**

Visari coins the term "Helghast" in a public speech. Its purported origin is from the Old English word, "gast", meaning "spirit", or "ghost", connoting great fear. Visari states that they are no longer what they once were. Where they were once human and spiritless, their generations on Helghan, their sufferings; these have forged them into a new race, the only truly 'living' race. Whatever the etymology, the name sticks.

An attempt on his life garnered him public support, Visari leads a military coup backed by a popular uprising to assume the title of autarch. He seizes unrestricted power from the Helghan Administration and begs the army for 10 years of unchallenged authority to reforge the Helghast into a true independent power.

As part of his plan, Visari begins a major enlargement of the Helghast military. A secondary aspect of the Helghast revolution is a cultural evolution, led personally by Visari to change the face of Helghan society. Visari bans the use of written English in 2349, devising a new Helghast alphabet to be used in its place. Plans for an entirely new Helghast language are never fully implemented due to the logistical difficulties, but the ideal of this linguistic separation remain dear to Visari. As a final touch, the old Helghan banner is dropped in favor of a simpler, starker and more dynamic logo. The Helghast Triad becomes the official banner of Helghan: three arrows representing Duty, Obedience and Loyalty signal the new values that Helghast society is based upon.

**2350 – A lost colony world was found in an uncharted star system**

A Helghast cruiser dropped into low orbit over a lush garden world filled with primitive settlements and limited electrical technology, the people here somehow haven't reached the digital age and are still using the basics of electrical power. What shocked them the most was the unique radiation emitting from this system's star, granting the people of this world amazing abilities of the elements and other arts. These people were so similar to the Helghast but were far more barbaric in culture, they seem to have adapted a more oriental culture from the old Japanese feudal periods of Earth.

"Colonel Radec, an Overlord Dropship is ready for use." A Helghast soldier at the helm informed his commanding officer.

The tall man clad in decorative armor wearing the iconic Helghast smirked, "Excellent, we launch immediately, I wish to see this barbaric world for myself."

A cadre of a dozen assault infantry along with their commander boarded the dropship, dropping themselves from low orbit and into the atmosphere without difficulty. "Drop us into to that clearing and engage the cloaking device." Radec told the pilot and pointed into a small opening in the forest filled with large trees, "There is a village nearby, we can perform our survey there."

"At once sir." The pilot complied and manoeuvred the craft into the empty space within the forest. As soon as the ship landed, the doors swung open and the surrounding area was filled with Helghast assault infantry armed with StA-52 assault rifles, StA-14 combat rifles and StA-3 light machine guns. Radec simply walked out of the ship in a casual stance. "Area has been secured sir."

"Perfect, begin making your trek to the village's outskirts, but make no visual contact."

The soldiers nodded and silently ran through the trees with their weapons at the ready, prepared for any hostile encounter. They reached the gates of the village, hiding behind the shrubs and bushes, gathering information from these primitive people.

Radec arrived at the area where the forward scouts were located and approached one of them, "Report."

"The people here are quite primitive, not using any sort of firearm whatsoever, relying on blades and their so called abilities. We have yet to see them in action though." One of the soldiers replied.

"Continue your survey-" he was interrupted when he spots a blonde boy with strange whisker-like marks on his cheeks running away from the village gate, with an angry mob armed with pitchforks and blades pursuing him. the boy looked roughly to be around thirteen or fourteen years of age, he looked to be malnourished by the wound marks on his body. "What manner of barbarism is this?"

"Your orders colonel?"

"We wait and see, I wish to know why they would attack a child no older than thirteen." That was when they began to hear the words coming out from the mouths of the angry mob.

**XXXXXXXX**

"It's time you paid for your crimes, demon! Because of you Uchiha-sama is gone!"

All because of a botched mission it had come to this, wrongly banished because he failed to retrieve their precious Uchiha. He was now dead to him, he didn't care anymore, he nearly died and this is what he gets in return. Just as he was about to return home for the last time to pack his things a mob of angry villagers and chunin ninjas armed with blades, and surprisingly Sakura among them cut him off, it was clear: they were here to kill him.

He did not want to leave because of the few people like Ayame, Teuchi, Shizune and Iruka, those who truly cared for him, he didn't care about the rest, hell they won't even tell him who his parents were, it was all just too much for him. The rest can go fuck themselves for all he cares.

Right now he had bigger problems, running away from the angry villagers and chunins out to kill him. A single blade struck his leg, causing him to fall to the ground.

One of the ninjas approached him with a sword, grinning madly at him, "Time for you to die, freak!"

**XXXXXXXX**

"Time for you to die, freak!"

Those words rang out through the ears of the Helghast troops and the colonel, those familiar words that were said to them by their enemies during the First Extra-Solar War. Words of hate and malice when their ancestors who once lived on Vekta were shunned for who they were, oppressed for wanting independence, and now they are witnessing history repeat itself through this boy.

"All soldiers, fire on my command." Radec growled, the eyes beneath his mask were screaming for blood. He watched as the swordsman was about to strike the boy down when he lowered his arms in a signal, "Fire."

The sound from an StA-14 combat rifle rang through the ears of the villagers as it spat out a single case of lead into the swordsman's head, a section of the man's skull exploded as blood splattered all over the ground as he dropped dead.

The villagers didn't know what exactly happened when they spotted dozens of red glowing eyes emerge from the trees a hundred metres away, one of the villagers gasped, "More demons have appeared to help the Kyuubi child! Kill them, kill them all!" Mindlessly, the villagers charged at the group of black people with red eyes.

Radec just stared at the fools before them, "Kill them while I will retrieve the child." He ordered before going into his thoughts, _'The boy has lost too much blood from the multiple wounds, he will need immediate medical attention.'_

The soldiers simply complied and opened fire on the idiotic villagers; one by one the villagers were eliminated with extreme prejudice. Not one got close and the only one left was a girl with pink hair on the ground who looked like she was going to wet herself, she just stared at Radec with horror in her eyes.

Radec picked up the blonde child and widened his eyes in surprise when he watched the boy's wounds heat up and close, _'Interesting, this boy is beyond normal.' _He looked at the boy's face, he was gritting his teeth, trying hard to stay awake, _'Not even an ounce of tears, this boy is exhibits traits of a Helghast. I see a bright future in him.'_ he turns around with boy in his arms and walks away. "All troops, return to the dropship, we are leaving this pathetic little world."

Before he stepped into the trees, a blonde woman with a blonde man appeared before them,"Stop! Where do you think you are taking him?"

"Oh, are you here to kill this child as well? Sorry to disappoint you, but a bright future awaits this child."

"You are not taking Naruto away!" the woman growls at him.

Beneath his mask he raises an eyebrow, "So that is his name, I believe in one of the many languages of Earth, it means maelstrom, a strong name for such a strong and courageous boy. I wish I could stay and chat, but he needs medical attention." With that he simply vanished into thin air as he engaged his cloaking device.

"NOOOO!" the blonde woman screamed in anguish as the boy vanished with the man. She frantically scoured the area before turning to the Anbu, "Find him!"

**XXXXXXXX**

**On board the Helghast Cruiser**

"He lost too much blood colonel, despite his rapid healing, it does not replace the blood he has lost. What we have found is that his unique blood allows any type of blood to be donated as it will just simply be converted."

Radec nodded, "Then use my blood."

"Colonel?" the ship's doctor raises his eyebrows in surprise.

"This boy, despite not being born on Helghan, has displayed traits of a true Helghast, he endured the wounds inflicted on him and has not shed a single tear. This boy has a bright future ahead of him as a soldier of the Helghan Empire, I will not allow that to go to waste."

"At once colonel." The doctor nodded, "I will prepare the boy for the transfusion. After that I wish to run more tests, I detected something within him."

"Just get it done doctor."

**Several hours later**

"Ughh." Naruto grunted and opened his eyes to find himself in a strange metallic looking room.

"Ah you're awake, that is good."

He turned his head to see the same man that rescued him, only to see that he was unmasked, revealing white hair and pale white skin and golden eyes.

"W-Where am I?"

"You are aboard my ship the Helghast cruiser Pride of Pyrrhus, we are on our way back to Helghan as we speak. We saved you when those pathetic little villagers tried to kill you."

"Thank you." He muttered, only for the man to wave it off.

"Think nothing of it boy, you exhibited traits of a Helghast when we found you, enduring the pain from the wounds inflicted on you. We know what it is like to be shunned and oppressed by those we want to escape from."

Naruto then told him his story, how a demon was sealed within him, how the everyone in the village ostracized him for what he contained within him, how he was beaten by said villagers, and on his birthdays it only got worse, and not once had he cried, he endured everything that was thrown at him, at times he would ask himself how he was still sane.

Radec was boiling inside, this boy was Helghast in all but blood. Like Visari said to his people, this boy was shunned, oppressed, and conquered by those he sought to escape.', this boy was a true Helghast. And so he did something, that no one would ever expect him to do, "Naruto, my name is Mael Radec. I am a colonel in the armed forces of the Helghan Empire, and someone who wishes to take you as my own son."

Naruto widened his eyes as tears started to roll down his cheeks, did he hear that right? Someone wants to adopt him? This was something he could only see when he dreams in his sleep, and so he did something he had not done since he was just an infant, he wept.

Radec, in all his years living on a harsh world, never thought he would be hugging a child, and yet here he was. "Your future is bright my son, you will achieve greatness."

And thus, Naruto Radec was born.

**2350 – Onwards**

Thanks to the combined research efforts of Stahl Arms and Visari Corporation, the entity within Colonel Radec's adopted son was extracted without complications. The unique fox-like creature was placed within a small casing and researched beneath the planet in a specialized secure underground facility. They discovered fascinating properties from Naruto's blood and the entity. Vaccines were then manufactured, further improving the already superior immune systems of the Helghast people, prolonging the people's lives and strengthening their bodies with accelerated metabolism and healing. The entity exhibited properties that allowed itself to shape land, actually controlling the environment around it. This was a major scientific discovery for them, they now had access to terraforming capabilities.

**2351 – A changing world**

Within a year, roughly twenty-five percent of the planet was terraformed with the newly converted MAWLRs. Lush green fields were all around the capital city of Pyrrhus, farming and agriculture was established, the people began prospering with the privately owned farms established as they began to relocate to the terraformed fields. Of course regulations were put, having to at least give ten percent of their harvest to the government, none of the people objected as they deemed it fair.

Because of this, Naruto Radec, son of Colonel Mael Radec was declared a hero of Helghan. The boy was taken aback by the love and appreciation he was given from the people, he was so used to being scorned and hated, he completely forgot what it was like to be truly loved by people. Of course the father became increasingly annoyed by the numerous marriage proposals from the high-standing families in Helghast society, surprisingly even Visari himself wants his daughter Hera to meet Naruto, Radec declared that Naruto will choose for himself as he is entering the military academy.

Mael himself would be training Naruto in combat using his favored weapons, branding a combat knife and a StA-3 light machine gun along with the standard StA-18 sidearm. No one was surprised by this and were actually encouraging it, to have two Radecs in the military would boost morale.

**2352**

The terraforming continued and most of the major cities of Helghan were now surrounded by unfamiliar forests and green lands. While there were still pockets of the volatile radiation, none of them proved to be dangerous as everyone was immune to the radiations, not to mention they provide unlimited energy to power their homes and industry.

In his first year Naruto had already become a model student in Pyrrhus' Military Academy. Only just turned fifteen, he had been getting excellent grades, as expected for a son of Radec of course. Many officers in the military were already vying for him to serve under them once he graduates, his combat scores were top notch, and his strategic skills were excellent, able to make up strategies even when under enemy fire.

Naruto struck a friendship with Hera Visari, the Autarch's daughter. They were both the same age and became fast friends on their first meeting in a formal party with the many governors of the cities of Helghan. Many of the people think they made a great couple, even Scolar Visari himself thinks so.

Thanks to the increased resources from the terraforming and energy research from the entity that was once inside Naruto, the Helghast Military were able to build larger yet more cost efficient warships, their cruisers retained the initial design of their older counterparts but were now a kilometre and a half in length now named the Hades-class battlecruisers, now armed with energy weapons and energy shielding.

**2353-54**

The Helghast's colonization of different worlds thanks to their new terraforming was a success, with Helghan 75% terraformed, they begun cololinizing nearby planets and star systems with the goal of increasing their economy and improving way of life for the people.

Needless to say it was a success.

The UCN responded to this by demanding they seize further colonizing worlds they claimed to be theirs, when the empire ignored this, they sent the ISA to thwart their colony ships, only to be shocked when the Helghan Empire were fielding ships twice the size of the ships the ISA fielded, what shocked them the most was the energy weapons and energy shielding that were equipped onto the new Hades-class battlecruisers.

**2355-56**

The Unite Colonial Nations took notice of Helghan's prosperity by the use of terraformers, have tried to bargain with the empire for their terraformers and whatever new technology they had, all negotiations ended with Visari strongly declining them.

In secret, the Interplanetary Stragetig Alliance, the UCN's military, retaliated their denials by sending agents secretly and tried to steal data, all espionage missions ended in failure with one of them killed by Naruto Radec when one of the ISA spies infiltrated the academy.

**2357**

Now twenty years old, turning twenty-one and graduated at the top of his class, officially enters the military at the rank of Lieutenant. With him were three of his closest friends from his classroom forming a squad, Lucian Cobar, son of Colonel Tendon Cobar, Joshua Lente, son of General Joseph Lente, and Giovani Hakha, son of Colonel Gregor Hakha. It was a squad consisting of sons of very well-known officers in the Helghast Military, and every major officer including their fathers wants them under their command.

In the span of a few weeks they became the poster boys for military recruitment ads.

"So here we are people, we are now officially lieutenants in the Helghast Military, cheers!" Lucian raised his glass of wine followed by his three best friends. They were all wearing white uniforms with a fur like coat on their collars, Naruto had his sleeves and lower coat coloured orange while Lucian's was red, Giovani's blue and Joshua's white.

"Cheers!" the rest called out and drank.

Naruto sighed, "You know, we are going to need a name for our little squad."

"Indeed…" Giovani nodded.

"No we are not naming ourselves from something out of Shakespeare, Giovani." Joshua interrupted him, causing Naruto and Lucian to laugh at that.

"Then what do you suggest Joshua?" Giovani deadpanned.

"Something that strikes fear into the hearts of those ISA scum."

"Then why not an animal?" Naruto suggested, "A predatory animal always knows when to strike fear into the hearts of our enemies."

"Yes," Giovani nodded in agreement, "That would work, but what animal should we choose?"

Lucian shrugged, "There are many to choose from, lions, wolves, sharks, birds-of-prey, foxes, hounds."

"Hounds," Naruto said, "I like that, how about Bloodhounds? Since we are a team and every soldier must work together alongside their comrades in arms, it works."

The rest nodded in agreement and smiled

Giovani began to speak before frowning, "Bloodhounds it is, now another issue we have to address is the many commanders including our fathers wanting us under their command."

Everyone sighed, that issue in itself was annoying, seeing as they graduated at the top of their class not to mention acing almost every test scores in combat and strategic thinking, many of the high ranking officers were drooling over them.

"Do we have to do this now?" Naruto asked with a groan.

"Unfortunately yes."

**XXXXXXXX**

"Are these reports correct?" Scolar Visari sat behind his office desk reading the reports on an electronic tablet.

Colonel Radec nodded, "Yes my Autarch, the ISA are amassing their fleets at their borders, I believe after seeing our new warships they have become paranoid. I have no doubt soon or later the UCN will want Helghan seeing as we have the terraformers."

"Greedy as ever." Visaroi scoffed. "Inform the fleets to remain on high alert, right now we have entered a cold war. I have no doubt in my mind that war will break out."

"Our military will be ready." Radec saluted, he was about to exit the door when he heard the Autarch speak again.

"How is your son Naruto, colonel?"

"He graduated at the top of his class and now serves as a lieutenant in the army along with Hakha's, Cobar's and Lente's sons, my Autarch."

Visari smiled and nodded, "That's good, we need more men like them. You may go Radec."

The colonel nodded and exited the door, inwardly he was smiling, how different Helghan would be if Naruto hadn't come, all because of his son their nation is now more prosperous than ever.

All because of a single drop of his blood.

* * *

><p><em>"It is not enough that they fear to be beaten by us. They must learn to fear the very sight, that sound of us! We have survived exile. We have survived isolation. We will survive this." – Scolar Visari<em>

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Yay! This is turning out better than I expected, can't wait to see how this goes.<strong>

**Update: Changed the whole neglect thing to something else since it is bloody overused, I have big plans as to how Naruto wants to find out who his parents are... hehehehe.**

**If you are all wondering what pairing this will be, it will be Naruto and Hera Visari, so you all pretty much know who Maya 'Echo' Visari's father will be.**

**If you want to see what Naruto looks like in armor, go check out my profile.**

**See you all next time and don't forget to review, reviews fuel me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**NA: StA-3 lmg, bloody overpowered machine gun. During multiplayer I can sweep an entire room and everyone would be dead in seconds, that simple.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Story Start-<strong>

**Chapter 2: The Black Hand**

**Konoha**

A white haired man walked into the office with a frown on his face, behind the desk in the office was a blonde woman with a curvaceous figure, she spotted him with a hopeful look on her face, "Anything?"

The white haired man shook his head, "Nothing, it's like he disappeared from this world, without a trace. Whoever took him knew what he was doing."

The blonde woman slumped down onto her chair about to cry, "He shouldn't have been banished, he shouldn't have. Wherever he is, I hope he is happy."

"I'm not giving up just yet Tsunade-hime, Akatsuki is still out there and they haven't stopped hunting down other jinchuruki."

Tsunade gave him a sad smile, "I know you won't Jiraiya, it's just I miss him so damn much. It's been seven years since he disappeared, I just want him back, I want him to call me baa-chan again."

Jiraiya nodded and disappeared into a plume of smoke, leaving the blonde alone. A few seconds later a black haired woman that fell down to her neck rushed through the door, "Did he find him?"

Tsunade shook her head, "I'm sorry Shizune."

"Oh…" the raven haired woman just sat down with a depressed look, "Where do you think he is now?"

"I don't know Shizune, I just hope wherever he is he's okay, he's happy. At least wherever he is he isn't discriminated."

"The villagers are throwing another 'Banishment of the Demon' festival today again." Shizune notified her.

"I am going to have that festival banned, mark my words." Tsunade growled with her fists clenched.

"The civilian council will try and stop you from doing that."

"They can try! What about Naruto's friends, how are they taking it even though it's been seven years?"

Shizune sighed, "Well Sakura has no opinion, not since she saw the villagers she was with butchered seven years ago. Kiba Inuzuka still hates Naruto for beating him, the rest are still quite saddened about his banishment. Hinata of course took it the worst, she pretty much shut off her emotions and hardened her heart."

"Poor girl, there's nothing we can do about that now. Let me know about anything that comes up, I'll just be here."

Shizune nodded and made her way out the door, after the door closed Tsunade completely broke down and cried on her desk.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Helghan**

Naruto yawned as he got down to the kitchen already clad in his armor with his helmet to his side, it had been seven years today and has now turned 21 years old. It had also been three months since he graduated from the military academy, right now he is just waiting for the time he and his squad will be deployed into active duty. Tensions between the Helghan Empire and the ISA, their fleets guarding the borders, just itching for someone to fire the first shot.

As he sipped his coffee and the holographic television showing him the current news on what is going on, his communicator went off.

"This is Lieutenant Radec speaking."

"Ah good you're up."

"Father, am I being deployed?"

"As a matter of fact you are."

Naruto perked up, his eyebrows raised and a grin plastered onto his face, "How soon do I leave?"

"Today, get your gear ready and meet your squad at the spaceport. Oh and one more thing, make sure you tell Lady Hera Visari that you are leaving, we all know how much she gets worried about you."

Naruto groaned while his father chuckled through the communicator, "Yes sir, I will be there right away, Radec out." The Lieutenant just sighed at the last words his father told him, it was obvious Hera was smitten with him, but he didn't know what to make of it, he had never been a relationship before. He did find her attractive and desirable of course. He put those thoughts to the back of his head and made his way out into the garage, grabbing his sidearm and slung his StA-3 light machine gun over his shoulder he got on his hoverbike and rode out of his family's acreage. The Radec family only consisted of Naruto and his father of course, Mael made no real plans of marrying and solely placed that burden onto Naruto, much to his chagrin.

Half an hour later Naruto arrived at the spaceport with his three squadmates waiting for him by a shuttle, securing his hoverbike and locking it onto a spot, he grabbed his duffle bag and slung over his other shoulder. "What's the situation?"

"A bunch of ISA soldiers were spotted near Theta sector, specifically near _that _planet." Lucian was the one to reply, all of them knew that Naruto's birth planet was a touchy subject but he had to be notified of their mission.

Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, "Can't be avoided, hard to believe it's been seven years now. So what exactly are the Isa doing there."

Lucian was relieved that he didn't react too badly, "A single ISA cruiser was spotted approaching the Elemental planet, we have been tasked with keeping an eye of them. Because of our high scores in the academy, we have been assigned as a special group similar to the ISA's Shadow Marshals, the name of our group is the Black Hand, it's been official since this morning. Basically we are the first and we answer only to the Autarch and a select few, Colonel Radec will be our commanding officer." Lucian then turned to Naruto, "Since you scored the highest in leadership and strategic skills you'll be our squad leader."

Naruto nodded, "Hakha, you will be second in command because of your strategic skills as well, Lucian you have the best marksmanship out of all of us, and Joshua you will be on demolitions and sabotage." All three of them nodded, Naruto was about to say some more when he heard a familiar female voice.

"Naruto!"

Said man groaned while the other three chuckled, "We'll leave you two alone; the shuttle won't leave for another fifteen minutes."

"Hey Hera…" he smiled nervously at her. She was absolutely beautiful, she was wearing a casual dress that did nothing to hide her figure, her black hair falling down to her shoulders and her beautiful black eyes.

"Don't 'hey' me, why did you not tell me you we're being deployed to day?"

"Slipped my mind, I'm sorry."

Hera sighed and just gave him a hug, much to the amusement of the people around them, "Just promise you'll be safe."

"Hera you know I can't promise you that."

"But…"

He put some distance between them, his hands on her shoulders with a reassuring smile, "I will promise to come back, how's that?"

Her pleading eyes gazed at his sky blue eyes, "Promise?"

"I promise."

And without warning she locked her lips onto his in a passionate kiss, the people around them silently cheering for her and her sudden forwardness. "I'll hold you to that." She then turned around and rushed back to her car where her driver was waiting for her, Naruto did not even notice the blush she was sporting as she got back into the car.

Naruto just stood there, too stunned at what she had done, he wasn't even blushing as his brain was trying to process what she did. He broke out his musings when Giovani called out to him, "Naruto, get over here!"

He stepped into the shuttle where his squadmates were all grinning at him, "So how was it?" Lucian just had to open his mouth.

"Just shut up." He sat down onto one of the passenger seats.

Joshua then decided to break the ice, "Since we are going to be special combat operatives of sorts, I assume we will be getting new armor. I mean they won't let special forces wear the same kind of armor a regular soldier wears."

"Agreed…" Giovani nodded, "My deduction would be that we will be wearing special weaved variants without sacrificing protection. After we are going to be elite soldiers."

"Elite soldiers without the proper experience, which is what I am worried about right now." Joshua said with concern, "I know they are putting a lot of faith in us, but isn't this a bit too much?"

"They are putting a lot of faith in us because they know we can do it, I am a bit concerned about this too, but don't let it get to your head. Plus there was a reason why the academy combat training was so brutal to begin with, they were training us for this purpose." Naruto said in reassurance before relaxing into his seat, "And besides my father will be handling our operations, we are all in good hands."

Giovani smirked at that, "The commander of Visari's Elite Guard, commanding a special group that answers only to Visari himself, seems fitting if you ask me."

Everyone chuckled at that fact, "So, are you and Lady Visari a thing now?"

Naruto sighed, "I don't know, I mean what she did was so sudden. Right now she is a dear friend to me, a very dear friend, maybe there is something there. But for me it's too soon to tell."

"Understandable…" Giovani nodded in consideration, "best not think about it too much, we are going into our first deployment."

"Attention passengers, we are leaving in a minute." The pilot announced through the speakers.

And with that the shuttle launched into space, docking into the Hades-class battlecruiser the Black Hand, named after the new special forces of the Helghast Military.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Battlecruiser Black Hand**

Colonel Mael Radec was in the ship's bridge when the door slid open revealing his son and his squad, "Ah, welcome to the Black Hand you four, I assume you all know why your training in the academy was so brutal compared to the rest of the other academy students, the reason for that is you four are our best and brightest, thus you four deserve to be the best. Your new uniforms and armor are already in your assigned quarters, we will be departing the system shortly for the Elementals and will be there within a few days."

"What is the current situation of the Elementals, colonel?" Naruto could not help but ask.

"So far a single cruiser is in orbit around the planet. We will be entering the system with cloaking systems engaged, you four will insert yourselves into your old village where we found you. Seeing as it is a major power in that world, it is safe to assume the ISA will make contact there first. Expect a firefight, tensions are high as it is. The rest of you can go to your quarters, Lieutenant Radec you stay here."

The three nodded, leaving the two Radecs alone in the bridge, "What is it do you wish to speak with me colonel?"

"How do you feel about returning to your former home, Naruto?"

Naruto's eyes softened when his father spoke to him so casually, "Honestly father, I kind of saw it coming. I mean it's been seven years since I've left that place, although most of the past is behind me thanks to you, there are still a few things that still puts me on edge."

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay son, I know how much that planet can be a touchy subject to you."

He gave his father a smile, "No need to worry father, you and I both know that I won't let it get it between me and the mission."

Mael chuckled, "I taught you too damn well."

"That you did father, now if you will excuse me I wish to familiarize myself with the ship and my quarters."

The colonel nodded, "Very well lieutenant, dismissed."

Naruto curled his right hand into a fist and placed it on his left chest in a salute before exiting the bridge. He passed a few corridors and entered his room, since the ship was exclusive to the black hand his room was quite spacious compared to the standard ones. There to the side lay his StA-3 LMG and his new armor, it was a hooded jacket with orange trims but he could tell this was specially created for them, it had specially weaved armored micro-fibres that were layered together. With the hooded jacket were combat pants with the same materials along with combat boots.

The outfit itself had straps on the back where he could store ammo cylinders for his machine gun, overall the outfit maximized mobility without sacrificing protection, the research and development teams of both Stahl and Visari corporations had really outdone themselves.

He then noticed that his new armor also came with sling bags for extra storage. All in all Naruto was pleased; he liked the new armor that was given to him. He decided to put on the new armor since he will be wearing it most of the time, he wasn't surprised at how the outfit was a perfect fit for him since all uniforms are outfitted exclusively for its user, grinning he took his sidearm and knife, holstered them and walked out the door.

The cafeteria was somewhat empty as the only fighting force was the ship's strike fighter pilots and Black Hand itself which only consisted of four operatives. Seeing as no one but himself and the cooks who were just going about their business, Naruto just helped himself to the buffet. Thanks to the terraforming, Helghan got more selections of food and their cattle were free to graze on the new farmlands instead of being kept inside specialized facilities because of the planet's petrusite radiation.

Mashed potatoes, some steak and corn was on his plate, a normal meal that he came to enjoy ever since he started a new life on Helghan, he no longer had to rely on ramen. The lieutenant was about to take his first bite when he spotted an orange tail from the door. He rolled his eyes and called out to it, "Kurama what do you think are you doing here?"

A small orange nine-tailed fennec fox hopped onto the table and rested its head on it, another thing that happened when the nine-tailed fox's was extracted from the blonde was that it turned the once powerful creature into a normal fox with nine tails, a side effect for the fox was its memory had been wiped clean, besides being attached to Naruto. As for the energy, it is being kept hidden in a research facility with scientists studying the potent energy, hoping to use it as a power source for their cities and to hopefully weaponize it for military use.

The fox in question was a quiet little fox, well behaved and surprisingly well mannered. Naruto's father had no problems with having a pet in the house as there was only two of them. Hera of course took a liking to the little bundle of orange fur. "Well at least you're here to keep us company in this near empty ship, hopefully we can get more recruits for the Black Hand later on, right now though we're headed back to Konoha for a mission."

The fox just purred as his master scratched his ears.

"Well I better finish my dinner."

**XXXXXXXX**

**Three days later**

The Bloodhounds were currently in the hangar of the Battlecruiser Black Hand readying their gear and prepping for their drop. "Remember, do not fire unless the ISA fire on your first, but also expect Shadow Marshals to be in the area." Naruto announced them, "Also do not underestimate the shinobi of this world, they are a resilient fighting force with abilities like mine. I am sure the academy has already trained you how to fight them, but still, be careful when facing one, understood?"

"Yes sir!" the squad acknowledged.

"Sound off!"

Lucian called out, "Wolf, check!"

Joshua called out, "Jackal, check!"

Giovani called out, "Coyote, check!"

Naruto nodded, "Fox, check!" he looked down to see Kurama in the dropship already, "And the other fox is checked as well." That got a few laughs from the squad, Naruto then turned to the view screen, "Colonel my squad ready."

"Excellent." Colonel Radec nodded through the view screen, proud at what his son had become, "Get in your overlord dropship and make contact with the villagers."

The blonde nodded as he put on his mask and hood, "You heard him, into the dropship!"

As the squad entered the ship the pilot greeted them with a salute that was returned by all four of them, the pilot was bald like many male Helghast save for a select few, "My name is Hansa, a flight lieutenant, I will be pilot for your missions from here on out, just say the word and I will take you there."

Naruto nodded with a smile, "Glad to have you in the team Hansa, take us down."

"Yes, sir!"

**XXXXXXXX**

The Overlord dropship flew over the trees after it entered the atmoshphere, Naruto went over his squad on the mission at hand, "Alright listen up! Besides initiating first contact with the village of Konoha, our secondary objective would be to find and locate the other jinchuruki, and ask them to join us, I am sure you are all already aware that jinchurukis are not well liked in this planet." The squad nodded, "Good, now once we find them, and if they are willing, will have the being extracted out of them once they are safely back in Helghan. But our top priority is to establish relations with the people, the demon containers come second."

Giovani leaned forward, "Understood, we're pretty sure Konoha isn't exactly friendly towards foreigners, correct?"

"That's right." Naruto nodded, "Konoha isn't very welcoming towards foreigners, mostly because of their past wars and kidnapping attempts on clan heirs from the past."

"Quite the messy world this is, just like Vekta." Lucian chuckled.

"Pretty much, the dropship will land right at the centre of Konoha's village square, once we are on the ground the people will get curious as they have never seen a flying craft before, assuming of course they haven't met the ISA yet."

"Bloodhounds!" Hansa called out to them, "Arrival in t-minus 30!"

"Alright squad, this is it!" Naruto told them with a grin across his face.

**XXXXXXXX**

It was just a normal day in the Hokage's office when Tsunade heard a rumbling from outside her window, she looked out to see a large black object floating over the center of the village, "What in Kami's name is that?" she muttered as Shizune entered the room with the same expression.

"Tsunade-sama?"

"We're going out there, whatever that thing is, it wants to make contact."

**XXXXXXXX**

The Overlord landed right at the center of the village, the people gathered around in curiosity at what they were looking at. To their surprise four men wearing strange outfits and mask with glowing red eyes stepped out of the object.

Giovani chuckled, "Well you we're right, they are quite curious, that means the ISA isn't here… yet."

"Stay on your toes." He spots a blonde woman with a buxom figure escorted by a woman with short black hair and masked men, "And here comes the Hokage."

"Might I ask who you people are? And what village do you come from?"

"We are not from any village." Naruto replied, "We aren't even from this world."

"What?" the woman raised an eyebrow at the familiar accent the man was speaking in before scoffing, "Do you expect me to believe that?"

Naruto chuckled, "We never expected you to, we are just here to establish relations with your village, is there any place we can speak more privately?"

The blonde woman narrowed her eyes in suspicion, for a bunch of foreign delegates they came packing. She recognized the weapons they were holding, these were the same weapons the people used to take Naruto, along with the masks they were wearing there was no doubt they are part of the people who took Naruto seven years ago. "Very well, follow me, but your weapons stay outside."

"I am afraid that is not possible." Naruto shook his head in disagreement, "We would rather have our weapons stay with us, one can never be… too careful."

The blonde woman frowned before she nodded, "Fine, but my men will be watching you."

"We expect nothing less your ladyship."

**XXXXXXXX**

"So, might you tell me who are you people?" Tsunade asked in a somewhat demanding tone.

"To put it short, we are Helghast hailing from the planet Helghan."

"Again with that planet crap." Tsunade scoffed, "You expect us to believe that?"

"We are just simply telling you the truth, we don't really care whether you believe us or not."

Tsunade was tempted to just simply hit the guy, but seeing as they were foreign dignitaries, she can't. "So are you wish to establish relations with us?"

Naruto shook his head "We aren't, the one who will be speaking with you will be here shortly, our second dropship has already arrived and the one you will be speaking with will be in this very room in a few seconds."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow before widening her eyes when the door opened, "YOU!" she growled pointing at the man before her, the very man who took Naruto seven years ago.

"Ah, a pleasure to see you once again your ladyship." Colonel Mael Radec stepped through the door in a calm manner escorted by two soldiers.

"Where is he!?"

"Where is who?"

"Don't play with me you bastard! Where did you take my little gaki, where did you take Naruto!?"

Naruto raised his eyebrows in surprise, it seems she did care for him after all, but it still did not change the fact that she did not tell him who his parents were. But in the end he remembered that he wouldn't be what he is today were it not for that.

"Well…" Radec turned to his son who simply nodded, "Why don't you ask him yourself?"

"W-What?" Tsunade stuttered when she heard the leader of the four-man squad whistling, through the window of her office came a small orange nine-tailed fennec fox that simply jumped onto the shoulder of the man. Her eyes were starting to water when the man lowered his hood and his mask, "N-Naruto."

"Been a while, baa-chan." Naruto simply scratched the lower part of the fox's neck, making it purr.

"H-How-"

Radec raised his hand to stop in interruption before speaking, "As you can see, he has grown to quite a fine soldier in the Helghast army, he told me of his history in this village, and so we offered him a home among our people, and he accepted, simple as that."

Tsunade turned to the man who now looked so much like Minato, and yet he did not know about his heritage, perhaps it's time he knows, "Naruto I-"

"If you wish to speak with me, we can talk later after the negotiations between our people of course." She could not believe this was the same Naruto she was speaking to, he sounded so reserved. Tsunade could tell there was no room for argument and simply nodded.

"Very good, Naruto please leave us."

"Shizune you do the same, please accompany Naruto"

"Yes father/Yes Tsunade-sama." They both said at the same time and walked out.

"F-Father?" Tsunade stuttered once the door closed.

"Yes, I am proud to say he is my son. Naruto Uzumaki Radec, lieutenant in the Helghast army and one of the first ever elite soldiers of our Black Hand special forces."

"You do realize he is a shinobi of Konoha."

"Former actually, you seem to have forgotten that your people banished him."

Tsunade bit her lip, there was no denying that. "So he isn't loyal to this village anymore."

"Quite right, he is also a model soldier, far from that dead last as many of the people here would call him."

"What about that nine-tailed fox with him? I thought it was sealed within him?"

"Not anymore, we have developed ways of extracting them safely from them, although the side effect would be that the creature itself would revert itself to a simple animal, retaining its tails of course as you can see from his little pet there, quite the well behaved little thing he is."

"And what of the fox's energy?"

"That unfortunately, is top secret. But rest assured it won't be going anywhere."

Tsunade stared at the masked man before sighing in defeat, "Fine, let's just get this over with."

"Excellent," the colonel smiled behind his mask before producing a document, "all the trade agreements the Autarch has written are in this document."

Tsunade just stared at the document, this was going to be a long day.

**XXXXXXXX**

"So he adopted you?" Shizune said in amazement.

Naruto gave her a genuine smile, "And changed my life completely, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be where I am today."

"But what about your dream to be Hokage?"

"We both know that can never happen."

Shizune was about to argue when they heard a woman crying for help from an alley way.

Naruto rushed to the scene when he growled, there he spotted an intoxicated man trying to have his way with a girl who was barely sixteen, he immediately approached the man and simply threw him out into the street.

"The fuck do ya' think ya' doin ruinin' ma fun!?"

"Hakha, tend to whatever injuries she has." Naruto ordered his second in command, at which Giovani nodded. The blonde turned to the intoxicated man with a glare, he lowered his hood and mask.

"If it isn't demon brat, what the fuck are ya doin' back in our village?"

"You have no right to speak you disgusting piece of shit." He growled, unsheathing an electric baton as he began beating the man.

Shizune did not know what to make of this, here was her surrogate younger brother brutally beating a man for attempted rape. At one view the man deserved it, but at another Naruto was the one delivering the punishment, she had never seen this side of Naruto before.

"NO, NO! Please stop!"

"Be silent worm!" Naruto growled at the man's pleas for mercy as he continued beating the man. "You seem to enjoy using your hands and touch underage girls with it." He stomped on the man's foot, making him scream in pain, grinding the sole of his boot as he completely crushed the man's bones.

"Please, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

The villagers started gathering around the scene, as they watched Naruto brutally beat the rapist. The blonde lieutenant just kept on beating the now mangled form of the man with his electric baton. As time went by and the beating continued, the Konoha rookies arrived and were horrified to see their blonde knuckleheaded ninja brutally beating a man who could barely move and kept pleading for mercy. "Stop this! Stop this immediately!" Neji Hyuga rushed into the scene.

"He tried to rape this girl." He pointed to the girl currently being tended by Giovani and Shizune, "I was just simply giving this piece of garbage what he deserves."

"You can't just simply beat him publicly Naruto! There are rules as to how we deal with criminals!" the Hyuga prodigy argued.

"Well it is of no matter." Naruto waved it off as he unholstered his StA-18 pistol and fired a single round into the man's head, killing him instantly, "He has been found guilty of his… sever crime."

The entire area was silent as they watched Naruto kill a man in cold blood with a strange weapon, everyone besides the Bloodhounds found it hard to believe that Naruto brutally beat a man in public before killing him. "What happened to you Naruto?" a voice came out, said blonde turned to see his former sensei and other jonin senseis enter the area.

"Me? Well it's quite simple really, I grew up. My banishment has taught me a lot of valuable things in life. Now I wish I could stay and chat, but I have somewhere to be and I also have to escort this poor girl home to her parents."

"Naruto, as your jonin sensei I order you to stay put!" Kakashi barked out.

"You are not my sensei Hatake, you never were." He replied in a mocking tone as he helped the girl up and walked away with his men and Shizune in tow, leaving the corpse

The rest of the people just stood there in shock, how much he has changed in the seven years since his banishment and disappearance. If his parents were still alive, what would they think of the man he has become?

**XXXXXXXX**

"Naruto, I know what that man did was horrible, but was that kind of brutality really necessary?"

"We Helghast have zero tolerance towards people like him, to show them mercy would mean that we are forgiving him for such a crime, and crimes like those are unforgiveable."

"I see." Shizune mumbled as she helped the girl who was nearly raped walk to her home. Even if Naruto's words were true she could not help but be disturbed by the sheer brutality her surrogate little brother had done. It was just not like him to something like that, the Naruto she knew would never do something like that, but that of course was seven years ago.

"I'm not the same boy from seven years ago." Naruto told her, much to her surprise, "I grew up, Shizune. I am not the same fool I was before. Now let's pick up the pace, the sooner the girl is back home, the sooner she is safe."

"We better hurry," Joshua said, gaining their attention, "my scanner just picked up an ISA ship, and it's headed this way."

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Wow Naruto was really brutal there, say what you want, but I think that rapist deserved more.<strong>

**Yes Visari wants the bijuu, just imagine how much industry they empire could power and the many weapons research they could fund.**

**If you are all wondering what new armor the Bloodhounds are wearing, they are wearing Black Hand armor from Killzone: Shadow Fall, you can look up the armor from the Killzone Wiki and my profile. They still retain their weapons of course.  
><strong>

**Yes I have said before, the pairing will be Naruto/Hera Visari, pretty much setting up for Maya "Echo" Visari, only that her surname will add Uzumaki and Radec.**

**See you all next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**NA: It is time for some gun talk! Tell me your favorite real life guns, mine would be the MG3, in which the StA-3 was based on to begin with, that is the reason why I love the gun so much. It spits out lead at 1300 RPM, that is insane. Give me your favorite guns, their strengths and whatnot.**

**By the way I also have a surprise for you all, Colonel Radec is going to have a pairing… hehehehehe.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Story Start-<strong>

**Chapter 3: The die has been cast**

"Give me a status report." Radec walked into the Hokage's office to meet with the Bloodhounds, at which his son Naruto saluted him as he entered.

"Sir, It appears that the ISA cruiser New Sun has reached orbit, thankfully the Black Hand hasn't been detected thanks to our new cloaking device."

"Colonel Jan Templar," Radec chuckles, "to think he would be the one to escort their delegates. I want you to keep an eye on them, but do not fire unless you are fired upon or unless I order you to, and keep out of sight, dismissed."

"Yes sir," Naruto nodded before turning to his squad, "Move out!"

"There won't be any complications will there?" Tsunade asked the colonel with concern in her voice, she could tell these ISA and the Helghast aren't friendly with each other.

"I minor one but not too serious, hopefully for your sakes a firefight won't occur." With that Radec bowed and left the office to prepare for the ISA's arrival.

Tsunade could only grimace, after all she witnessed the power of their weapons first hand seven years ago. Because of that despite her wrongdoings Sakura was left severely traumatized, she truly hoped nothing bad will happen today, it did not help that Naruto had turned into a merciless soldier. She witnessed through the spy orb what he did to that rapist yesterday, the villager's views of Naruto only worsened because of that, but what bothered her was that Naruto didn't care what the villagers thought of him.

**XXXXXXXX**

The Bloodhounds were now by their dropship, prepping their weapons for a possible firefight with the iSA

"Lucian, I want eyes and camera drones deployed all around the village square, give us constant updates on what the ISA is up to. The rest of us will keep close to the colonel. Keep an eye out for possible Shadow Marshals, they are far more experienced than us while we're still green." Naruto ordered them as he slapped a cylindrical clip onto his machine gun and pulled the receiver back, "Expect anything, the ISA's Rapid Reaction Force is coming with Colonel Templar commanding them."

"Understood!" the three men nodded as they readied their own weapons.

"ETA on the ISA's arrival?"

"30 minutes and counting sir." Giovani answered as he pulled up his hood and put on his mask. "A second cruiser loaded with more of our men will be arriving within two hours as well."

"Good, keep us posted, listen up men, we could be the first soldiers to fight in what could be the Second Extrasolar War, history will be written from what happens today. I would like all of you to know, it is an honor to be with you guys."

Giovani smiled at his commander, "The honor is all ours Naruto, if war does break out, the history of these days will be written in blood."

"Bloodhounds, move out!"

**XXXXXXXX**

"Colonel Templar, we are now orbiting the planet."

A man in between his 30s and 40s nodded as he looked at the planet with curiosity, "Good, let's get some men down there before sending in General Vaughton. I want dropships prepped for lift off, there's no telling what's down there."

"Besides ninjas?" one of the bridge crew called out, causing everyone to laugh.

"Alright, alright… let's just get this done people, we need to secure a landing zone first."

**XXXXXXXX**

The villagers watched with even more curiosity as two ships of different design landed in the village square, the men that jumped down were definitely different seeing as they were wearing different uniform and armor. "Secure the area, and watch for the civilians!" one of the soldiers ordered his men.

Tsunade walked out of the building to greet the newcomers, ignoring the fact that the Helghast were nowhere to be seen. "Hello, and welcome to Konoha, I am Tsunade Senju, the Hokage or village leader."

The man with a fohawk shook the woman's hand, "Sergeant First Class Tomas Sevchenko and with me is Master Sergeant Rico Velasquez. We're just here to make sure the General's drop zone is safe and secure, he will be here with you shortly."

Tsunade nodded, it seems these people are much friendlier than the Helghast at least.

"Good thing those Helghast aren't here yet." Rico grinned, "If they are I wouldn't mind putting a bullet into one of those freaks."

The woman narrowed her eyes at the dark skinned man with a clean shaved cut, the man was wielding a rather large weapon with what appears to be a box at the center of it, she also noted that the man has a great dislike for the Helghast.

Sev placed a hand on his partner's shoulder, "Easy Rico, we're not at war with them."

"Hmph, not yet we're not."

**XXXXXXXX**

"Contact of ISA confirmed, Tsunade is already at the scene."

Behind the dark corners near the village square, the Bloodhounds were observing the dozen ISA soldiers in the vicinity, "Lucian, any sign of more ships?"

"Just one, could be the delegate that's coming."

"Alright." Naruto then switched frequencies, "Colonel, this is Fox, contact of ISA RRF confirmed, over a dozen soldiers with a single dropship arriving with their delegate."

"Excellent, remember do not open fire unless you are fired upon or unless I say so."

"Understood, Fox out."

"Fox this is Wolf." Lucian called through their radio, "Third dropship has landed, delegate's identity is confirmed to be General Bradley Vaughton, commanding officer of the RRF, no sign of any Shadow Marhsals though.

"Just keep us posted Wolf."

"So they brought him out huh?" Joshua said with a smirk, he was itching to pull the trigger of his StA-52 assault rifle.

"Easy Jackal, can't have you shooting all over the place." Coyote smirked at how hot headed Joshua can be at times.

"Both of you enough." Naruto ordered as he continued to observe what was going on between Tsunade and the ISA.

**XXXXXXXX**

An elderly man around his fifties approached the blonde hokage, "Ma'am my name is General Bradley Vaughton, I've been sent here as an ambassador for the ISA."

"We are glad to have you here General, now please follow me to my office so we can discuss our terms of agreement between our people."

"Lead the way lady Tsunade."

**XXXXXXXX**

"ISA are entering the building."

"Engage cloak and follow them. Wolf, remain at your position and keep your crosshairs on the hokage's office." Naruto ordered as he engaged his cloaking device and began moving towards the building.

"Roger that."

Giovani and Joshua engaged their cloaking as well and followed their squad leader.

**XXXXXXXX**

"If you would allow us to establish an embassy here, maybe we can help with your village's military, I understand that each shinobi village operates individually correct?"

"That's correct, and we accept your offer along with these trade agreements, thank you so much general."

"My pleasure ma'am."

This went better than expected, although the agreement with the Helghast was good, the ISA we're far more generous with their offers, a bit too generous. Of course she would have to be careful even though they are friendly, there's a reason the Helghast are distrusting of others.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Colonel Radec to the Bloodhounds, I will be making my appearance."

"Roger that, awaiting further orders." Naruto acknowledged his father's message, hiding in the shadows along with two of his men, "Wolf did you hear all of that."

"Affirmative, keeping an eye out on the ISA outside. Be advised the colonel's dropship is approaching."

**XXXXXXXX**

"General, a Helghast dropship is approaching the main square!" Sev informed the Vaughton through the radio.

"Just one?"

Tsunade tensed, this is it. The moment of truth, whether or not a war will break out is all up to them to decide, and she was worried her people and the rest of the world could get involved.

Vaughton thought for a moment before widening his eyes, "No it can't be."

"Sir?" one of his escorts looked at him questioningly.

"Inform everyone the Hound of Visari has arrived."

"Y-Yes sir." The ISA soldiers tensed, they knew who he was talking about, having one of their battalions singlehandedly get wiped out a few years ago by a single Helghast soldier and a handful soldiers in a skirmish on one of the newly claimed Helghast colonies the UCN wanted, no one knew why a war hadn't broken out during that time, but they were thankful it hadn't. Just what in the world was Mael Radec doing in a planet like this, what could the Helghast possibly gain from this world?

**XXXXXXXX**

As the Helghast dropship touched down, Radec immediately strolled out of the craft with a cadre of Shock Troopers as escorts. Naruto and his squad were already outside and immediately decloaked right beside the colonel.

"Ah great, who the fuck are these guys?" Rico grumbled, gripping his machine gun, they'd never seen Helghast soldiers like these before.

"Easy Rico…" Sev told his partner, Rico had a strong distaste for Helghast ever since his squad was wiped out a few years ago by Radec and his men. He then turned around to see the general walking out of the building to meet them.

"Ah General Vaughton." Radec smirked at the approaching ISA general.

"Colonel Radec, this is unexpected."

"Yes well, I suppose it was also unexpected to see the ISA here."

Vaughton narrowed his eyes, "What are the Helghast doing here Radec? Here for another colonization plan?"

"And why would we do that? We are here to simply establish relations with the locals, nothing more, nothing less."

"Lying piece of-"

"Rico!" Sev hissed at the master sergeant.

"Oh I'm sorry did I offend you in some way?" the colonel was amused at how short tempered this one soldier is.

Naruto on the other hand raised a brow at the Hispanic looking man with the machine gun, _'Typical Vektan, always short to anger.'_

Voughton scanned the three strange looking Helghast with Radec, they wore hoods and had different masks on, but wielded standard Helghast equipment, "Who are these men of yours Radec? They don't look like regular soldiers to me."

"I would like to introduce you all to the Black Hand, a special unit created by Visari himself. This here is my son Lieutenant Naruto Radec."

Rico scoffed, "Shit, you even got yourself a kid, don't know how that would work."

Naruto simply looked at the man with a smirk, "Seeing that you lack that certain type of knowledge, would you like for me to explain to you how people reproduce? I believe in your words, that would be called 'The Talk.'"

That caused Rico to growl at the Black Hand operative, "Fuck you!"

"Sergeant, enough!" the ISA general barked at Rico.

Radec chuckled at the scene, "I suggest you keep your men on a tighter leash general, they seem a bit… undisciplined."

"My men are fine colonel, just have your men steer clear of mine during our stay."

"Of course, general. I wish I could stay and chat but I have more important matters to attend to, so I bid you all good day." Radec bowed to the general and turned towards Tsunade and followed her inside.

Naruto turned to the ISA and mirrored his father, bowing to them and followed his father inside with his men in tow.

Rico just frowned at the Helghast walking inside the building, "Great, Radec's got a fuckin' mini-me."

**XXXXXXXX**

"I'm surprised that idiot didn't open fire." Giovani smirked at his squad leader.

Naruto snorted at that statement, "It was because the general was with them, next time we meet I guarantee that he won't hesitate in opening fire at us."

Tsunade looked at her godson with worry, "What happened to you Naruto, you were never this snide before."

"I simply grew up, like I told Shizune I am not that innocent little fool seven years ago. Plus I learned everything I know from my father, and he taught me well."

Tsunade frowned at the colonel but decided not to say anything seeing as it will only bring Naruto to defend him. Honestly she did not like the man Naruto had become, he was no longer that innocent thirteen year old she once knew, so she began asking him, "Tsunade told me you've given up on your goal to be Hokage, is that true?"

"Yes, yes it is," he looked at her with a small frown, "I gave up on a childish, unrealistic, and impossible goal. How can I be one when none of the people here love me? How can I be Hokage when I am barely accepted in this society? On Helghan I got all of that, and I am pretty much content where I am at the moment. I have a home, a parent, and an entire planet that love me for me. Now tell me, why should I let that all go?"

Tsunade wanted to argue to that, she really did, but what he said was all true, why should he give that all up?

"Another reason why I agreed to coming back here for the time being, is that I still have questions unanswered, like… who were my birth parents?"

Tsunade mentally slapped her self, this was not what she wanted to talk about, and yet here he was. He looked at the colonel, "I will leave you two alone, it seems Naruto is going to bring up a touchy subject. Jackal and Coyote, you two will guard the door to the office. I will be contacting the Autarch about the ISA presence." With that Radec made his way out

As Tsunade and Naruto were left alone in the office, the latter crossed his arms and simply stared at the older blonde, "Well, I wish to know who they are, and you are going to tell me."

"Naruto, I can't."

"Why not?"

"They have enemies Naruto, very powerful enemies."

"And I can just simply kill them all with a single push of a button."

Tsunade looked at him with disbelief, "Do you even listen to yourself Naruto!? You have no qualms of killing, I know we are shinobi, but what you are saying is just… wrong!"

"Lieutenant Radec." A voice came through Naruto's communicator on his left arm. "We found something you might want to see for yourself."

"I'm a bit busy at the moment corporal."

"We found medical records of one Kushina Uzumaki." Tsunade widened her eyes in shock, she began sweating profusely as Naruto was glaring at her.

"I'm all ears corporal."

"She is in a secure are in the hospital, apparently in a coma for the past 21 years."

"Thank you corporal, I will meet you there right away." He switched off his communicator and continued to glare at the blonde hokage, "Well… this is a surprise, there was a living Uzumaki this entire time, and I was not told of this, care to explain yourself why I was lied to?"

"Naruto, please…"

"If you will excuse me, I have an appointment with the doctor." He walked out the door and turned to Giovani and Joshua before switching to his radio, "You two with me, Wolf meet us at the hospital."

"Understood." Was the voice through the radio.

A look of dread was all over Tsunade's face as she tried to catch up to the younger blonde, "Naruto please, wait!"

**XXXXXXXX**

Team Gai was simply walking around the village when they spotted a squad of Helghast Shock Troopers standing in front of the hospital, "What are those people doing there?" Tenten wondered out loud.

"I do not know Tenten-san, but- look," Lee pointed to a group of familiar soldiers with one of them with their hood down, "it's Naruto-kun, and he looks angry."

**XXXXXXXX**

The four man squad of Shock Troopers and Lucian saluted Naruto at which he nodded in return, "Show me the records."

"Right here sir." One of them handed him a file.

As Naruto scanned the pictures, he noticed the picture of the woman in question, bright red hair, and purple eyes. Why did she seem so familiar to him? "Where is she?"

"Inside a secure part of the hospital, we can lead you to it right now if you wish."

"Very well, all of you follow the corporal."

All in all eight Helghast entered the hospital, causing the staff and many patients to be intimidated by just looking at them, they were just so menacing.

"Naruto!" was the voice of Tsunade as she ran in after them.

The Helghast simply ignored and kept on going, they approached a door guarded by two Anbu who stopped them, "This is a restricted area, turn back."

"I have a relative in there, I only wish to see her."

"By order of the Hokage, nobody is to enter without her permission."

"Well, that is most unfortunate, for you two at least." Naruto quickly unholstered his supressed StA-18 pistol and quickly killed them, a bullet on each head. They continued on through the hallway, many of the staff avoiding the menacing soldiers, "Corporal, which room is she in?"

"It says here, room 315-B."

"Good, we're headed there then," he looked at one of the Shock Troopers, "and once we get there find me the doctor in charge of her."

"Yes sir." The soldier nodded.

They walked through the many hallways and finally got to their location, the Shock Trooper immediately went and searched for the doctor as Naruto was the first to enter her room. Kushina Uzumaki had milky skin along with her beautiful fiery crimson red hair, she was slightly malnourished from being in a coma for so long. Despite all that she looked healthy, Tsunade rushed into the room with Shizune but was only met by the fiery glare of the lieutenant.

"Who is she?"

"Naruto I-"

"WHO IS SHE!?"

"Naruto, just please-"

"Corporal, restrain her student." At the order, the shock trooper immediately knocked Shizune out as she was caught off guard, immediately grabbing her and putting a gun to her head.

"Naruto what are you doing!?" Tsunade could not believe what she was seeing, her own godson was using Shizune as leverage.

"You will answer my question, or she dies. Now tell me: Who. Is. She?"

Tsunade had no choice, she could not hide this any longer or it will cost her the life of someone who was very much like a daughter to her. "Okay, okay, just please… K-Kushina Uzumaki is your mother."

Naruto's face was blank, but in his eyes a thousand emotions were running rampant, his mother was alive this entire time, and nobody even bothered to tell him. "Hakha, perform a medical scan on my mother and see why she was in a coma for song long."

"Lieutenant, I brought the doctor."

"Good, Hakha what do your scans say?"

Giovani frowned at the scanner, "There are numerous drugs in her system Naruto, she has been put in a coma, deliberately."

"What!?" Tsunade looked at Naruto's second-in-command, "That can't be right!"

"It seems that your were lied to as well." Naruto turned to the doctor who was about to wet himself, "Now tell me, why was my mother deliberately put into a coma?"

"I-I can't say."

Naruto smacked his face with the back of his hand, "I will ask again, and if you try and toy with me, you will die."

The doctor began to sweat profusely, "I was ordered by Danzo-sama and some members of the civilian council to-to drug her the day you were born, and keep her that way. Please, I have a wife and three kids, please don't kill me." He began pleading for his life as Team Gai arrived at the scene.

"Naruto, what is going on?" Tenten asked him as she saw the doctor's mouth bleeding from probably getting hit.

Naruto ignored her and simply placed a hand on the back of the doctor's head, "You have been, relieved of your duty."

The doctor sighed in relief.

"Permanently."

The doctor widened his eyes and saw that his face was now implanted onto the concrete wall. Naruto repeatedly slammed the doctor's face onto the hard cold wall in a fit of rage.

"Useless!"

*SMASH*

"Incompetent!"

*SMASH*

"Idiot!" he just kept slamming the poor man's head, blood splattering everywhere as his arms went limp, and with final slam…

*CRACK*

The doctor's skull completely split open, brain matter and blood squeezing out through the crevice of his now open skull. Naruto let go of the man's head and dropped him onto the floor as he turned to the four shock troopers, "Get my mother out of here, and load her into a dropship, NOW!" the Helghast soldiers immediately nodded and placed the woman on a stretcher, moving her out.

Tsunade and Team Gai could only stare in horror at what Naruto had done, killing a civilian doctor in cold blood. "Naruto what have you done?"

"I simply gave him what he deserved; now then, what other lies are you hiding from me?"

Tsunade said nothing, tears flowing out as she cradled an unconscious Shizune into her embrace.

"No matter, I can get my answers somewhere else. Bloodhounds, we're leaving."

They just left a weeping Tsunade and an unconscious Shizune in the now empty room, walking by the horrified Team Gai, in their minds they could all think of one thing, that man was not the Naruto they knew, the Naruto they knew would never do something like that.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Hades-class battlecruiser Black hand**

"Is this true?"

Naruto nodded, his eyes still burning with rage and malice, "It is father, they deliberately kept my mother in a coma, and hid the fact that my mother was alive."

"What do you plan to do my son?"

"Personally I wish to exact revenge on those possible, but I know that will do no good. I will bide my time, and simply wait for the right moment to strike."

Radec smiled at his mature decision, "Good, I do not wish you for to simply lash out, right now your mother needs you. I will signal a ship to bring her back to Helghan for proper treatment and detoxification."

"Thank you father, I will be resuming your duties now."

"Very well." His father nodded and the view screen went blank. Naruto sighed and leaned back onto his chair, rubbing his face wearily, today had been an extremely stressful day, it was the first time he had truly gotten extremely angry.

Giovani walked into his room with concern in his face, "Naruto, are you alright."

"I'm fine." His voice a bit hoarse from the stress, "Just exhausted."

Giovani and Naruto had become best friends during their years in the academy, both were intelligent than the rest of the academy students and both shared the same interests of strategic thinking. "The doctor in the infirmary says your mother will be fine, she will just need proper treatment once she is sent back to Helghan."

"I see, thank you."

"I'll leave you alone for now, by the way Lady Visari called, she somehow found out about today."

Naruto nodded as Giovani left him alone, he locked the door and sat back down on the chair, remembering those painful words people would scream at him.

_"You're nothing but a demon, no wonder your parents abandoned you!"_

_"Clanless loser!"_

_"Get the fuck out of here demon! Nobody wants you!"_

_"Dobe!"_

_"Dead-last!"_

_"I hate you!"_

All the voices in his head, screaming at him with malice and resentment, he gritted his teeth, eyes burning with hate and loathing, the voices were getting louder until an angelic voice called out to him.

"Naruto!"

He was broken out of his painful musings and gritty flashbacks when a young woman of twenty years with short black hair and black eyes was looking at him with great concern through the computer screen, "Naruto, are you alright?" he didn't even realize he pressed a button to call his closest and most beloved friend, Hera Visari.

"Huh? Y-yeah I'm fine Hera," came the hoarse voice of the blonde, "just stressed beyond belief."

"Are you sure?" she looked at him questioningly, she could tell he was troubled. "You don't look fine at all."

"I'm fine okay? Really I am."

"Do you need anything? I can arrange for a ship to send you something."

Naruto shook his head, "There's no need for that Hera I'm just tired, angry… and sad." Tears were threatening to escape his eyes, using all his willpower not to cry. "My own mother, kept from me."

"Naruto…"

"Why?"

"Naruto, listen to me. You are stronger than this, you are a Helghast soldier remember? You need to be strong for your mother."

Naruto nodded as he wiped the tears away, "You're right, I need to be strong." He took a deep breath before giving her a crooked smile, "Thank you, I have to go now, I still have duties to perform, not to mention the ISA are establishing a presence in this planet."

"Okay, I'll see you later okay? I love you."

Naruto's face flushed, "I, uh-"

"You don't need to answer that right away, you can tell me once you get back." She didn't even give him a chance to speak as the view screen turned off, leaving a flustered blonde staring at the empty screen.

**XXXXXXXX**

Tsunade sat on the couch with the still unconscious Shizune lying on it, to think her own godson would sink that low to get what he wanted, it was a mistake to keep his mother a secret, it nearly cost her Shizune's life, and the fact that Naruto was now a vengeful person did not help at all. Where did everything go so wrong?

If only Minato hadn't sealed the demon into his own son, none of this wouldn't have happened. Now Naruto is a resentful, bitter, cold blooded man with no qualms of killing so he could get what he wants.

"Tsunade-hime?" a voice came from the window.

Tsunade jumped in surprise from the sudden calling of her name, "Jiraiya, Kami you nearly scared me there."

"I heard that Naruto is back, so I came as fast as I could, how is the gaki?"

Tsunade just looked at the floor, her face saddening once again, "Not good."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, he's not the same boy he once was." Tsunade then told him about yesterday and today's events, needless to say Jiraiya looked at her in disbelief.

"Hime, are you sure we are talking about Naruto here?"

"Yes I am! He used Shizune as leverage to find out who Kushina was, I don't know how his men found those records, but they did, and because of that Naruto killed the doctor in charge of Kushina. To think that the council would deliberately keep her in a coma, so now Naruto took her away into his spaceship to kami knows where. He's not even loyal to Konoha anymore, he doesn't even care about us."

"There has to be another way Tsunade! We need him, he's the child of prophecy!"

The blonde Hokage frowned, "What do you want me to do Jiraiya? Force him to come back? That ship he is in is a fortress with soldiers ready to kill at a moment's notice! I am already trying to keep the ISA and the Helghast from starting a war in the village!"

Just as they started to argue, Shizune started to stir, her eyes fluttering and her hand coming to her face, "Ah, what happened?"

"Shizune!" Tsunade immediately grabbed her into an embrace, "Oh thank Kami!"

"What happened, I remember being in the hospital with you and then I-"

"You slipped and fell." Tsunade had to lie, she did not want to tell her that Naruto used her as leverage.

"Oh…"

Jiraiya just sighed, "Well I better go find Naruto, I want to talk to him anyway."

**XXXXXXXX**

The next day tensions were high on the ground between the ISA and Helghast troopers, one led to a scuffle in the main square of the village.

Naruto was in the hangar wearing a different set of uniform, he had been informed that he will be required to wear it from now on seeing as he a squad leader and an officer, so he needed to look the part. He was told that the previous ones were simply prototypes and were a bit rushed. The new itself was gray, it had composite armor mixed with a Kevlar like material on his torso, his pants and sleeves had the same material used on his previous uniform, the only thing he had not gotten rid of was the hood and mask. The new uniform was guaranteed to be better than the first, well that was what they told him of course.

Currently he was standing beside his mother who was on a stretcher about to be loaded into a shuttle bound for Helghan while gently caressing her hand, "I'll see you soon mother." He whispered to her before turning to the guard, "Make sure she is safe."

"Yes sir."

Naruto watched as the shuttle left the ship and dropped into slipspace, staring at dark void of space, he inwardly vowed that the civilian council of Konoha will pay for their treachery.

"Lieutenant!" the corporal from the day before rushed to his side.

"Corporal, what is it?"

"There's been an incident down on the ground, an intoxicated ISA soldier got involved into a fight earlier."

"And...?"

"Shots were fired, the drunk soldier pulled his gun onto one of our men, thankfully none of our men were hurt or killed, but the ISA soldier wasn't so lucky. Right now there is a firefight going on, no casualties had been reported, but it's getting ugly down there."

Naruto narrowed his eyes before picking up a StA-52 assault rifle and pulling the receiver back, "Prep our dropships for launch, I will be assuming command of our forces on the ground since the colonel is away."

The die has been cast…

* * *

><p><strong>NA: BOOM! Do you guys think I made Naruto a bit too evil there or do you think it was necessary? I mean he was acting like a Helghast there. Does anyone feel sorry for the doctor? No? Okay!<strong>

**Did I portray Rico correctly here? I hope I did, he does swear like a trooper after all.**

**Yes Kushina is alive, she is my absolutely favorite character in the Naruto series, despite not getting enough screen time. What do you think, would she make a good pairing to Colonel Radec?**

**I will be adding the StA-52 into his arsenal as it is a good weapon for situations where the StA-3 could not do well in. His new armor is based off of Gregor Hakha's armor from the first Killzone game, I just thought it looked more covert. This will be soon implemented to all of Black Hand later on, the initial armor were just prototypes.**

**Seeing though as they are a covert unit, they will need different kinds of armor for different kinds of situations, not a lot of armor of course. **

**See you all later! Don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**NA: So here is the next chapter, enjoy people… I COMMAND YOU TO!**

* * *

><p><strong>-Story Start-<strong>

**Chapter 4: The Hounds of Visari**

Destruction, it was everywhere in this one section of the village, two sides fighting because of one big misunderstanding, but they all knew a fight was inevitable. The ISA and the Helghast have hated each other for so long, the UCN have become envious of what the Helghast have achieved and what they have. Now a firefight had begun and the people of this village have been drawn into it.

"Status report!"

One of the Helghast soldiers gave Naruto a salute, "Sir, we are currently engaged with the ISA within the village's main square, currently no casualties but we do have wounded."

"Good, slowly push them back into a retreat, they started this fight, we are going to end it."

"Yes sir!"

"Quite the day we are having, no?" Giovani looked at his friend with an amused look.

"Indeed." Naruto chuckled, "This fight was inevitable, although I wish it did not start with one of the ISA soldiers getting drunk."

Joshua snorted, "Typical ISA, can't even hold their liquor."

"Alright let's get to work, Wolf are you in position?"

"Affirmative." Lucian replied through the radio, "I see a dozen ISA soldiers converging in the main square."

"Roger that Lucian, fire at will."

**XXXXXXXX**

"With pleasure." Lucian grinned as he took aim through the scope of his VC32 sniper rifle, squeezing the trigger a single bullet flew out of the gun's barrel, and went straight through the ISA soldier's heart, instantly killing him. "That's one less ISA."

**XXXXXXXX**

"Good work Wolf," Naruto smiled at his friend's marksmanship before turning to the rest of his squad, "Bloodhounds, let's move out!"

"About damn time." Joshua grinned as he cocked his rifle's receiver.

"We need to be quick if we want to end this fight, how long till the colonel gets back from his meeting with the Autarch?"

"Within a few hours sir, they are just meeting midpoint somewhere within neutral space." One of the shock troopers replied. "That's where Lady Kushina will get transferred to the Autarch's cruiser to be brought back to Helghan."

The blonde lieutenant nods before pulling up his hood and mask, "Good, let's end this battle within the hour men! Show the ISA what a true soldier can do!"

All the Helghast soldiers roar in agreement and begin pushing forward.

"Bloodhounds, while our main forces push forward we will flank them and catch them off guard." Naruto orders as they ran through the empty streets, bypassing the crowded areas filled with enemy soldiers.

"Wolf here, I see multiple soldiers right up ahead of you, they are currently firing at the direction our men are coming through."

"Roger that," Naruto nods as he readies his assault rifle, "Fire on my mark."

The ISA soldiers were currently facing the shock troopers of the Helghast, currently in a stalemate as neither side could push forward. Both forces were locked in a somewhat never ending wall of fire.

"Mark."

Within seconds the Bloodhounds opened fire, Lucian with his sniper rifle from atop the Hokage Monument, taking down each ISA soldier with extreme precision. Naruto, Giovani and Joshua firing their assault rifles in accurate bursts, taking down each soldier. Despite not having that much combat experience, the academy's special program taught them well.

"It really is different from the simulators, Wolf how in the world could you handle killing them?"

Lucian sighed at his friends, it was their first kill after all, "I just pretended they were deer, you know I come from a hunting family from my mother's side."

"That's right, I almost forgot. We will have to deal with this later, we have a battle to end. Wolf, move up to a better vantage point and see if you can spot General Vaughton."

"Roger that, moving up."

**XXXXXXXX**

Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune and the rest of the jonin senseis looked at the battle with a mixture of awe and fear. "Kami, this is unreal, this is how they fight out there."

"Konoha is a battleground once more, only that we are not in it." Tsunade took a deep breath as she watched in horror at the destruction these people were causing.

Shizune looked at her mentor and mother figure with worry, "What do we do Tsunade-sama, if this keeps up a huge part of Konoha will be in ruins."

"We can't do anything."

"What about Naruto, he practically defected to the Helghast!" Kakashi said in protest.

"We can't Kakashi, not right now."

**XXXXXXXX**

The battle lasted till the nightfall, the Helghast carefully trying to not lose men in this battle, despite the few deaths they were now receiving. The ISA were relentless in trying to win but they never accounted the Black Hand to be in the battle, they were losing ground fast because of the Bloodhounds flanking attacks and their advanced cloaking devices.

"Wolf, how far are we to their command post?"

"Just a hundred metres to go, but they're dug in, I can take a few of them out but the rest will be up to you."

"Understood, alright guys, weapons free!" Naruto ordered before switching to his radio, "Hansa, I need air support, rain down on coordinates 32L, 51X, 04Y."

"Roger that, raining down."

**XXXXXXXX**

"Fuck! Where the hell did these guys come from!?" Rico cursed as he started pulling the trigger of his machine gun.

"Must be those new Black Hand guys!" Sev said as he fired his assault rifle, it went on for a few minutes until he heard something from the air. "Oh shit! Airstrike, hit the deck!"

The entire area was littered with auto-cannon fire and unguided rockets, killing the majority of the soldiers save for a few, Sev and Rico coughed as the dust cleared. The next thing they knew a dozen Helghast littered the area, ordering the ISA to lower their weapons in surrender. Rico was not about to surrender until they all heard a familiar voice.

"All troops, lower your weapons, we're finished." Came the voice of General Voughton walking out of the makeshift command centre.

"As the commanding officer of the ground forces of the Helghast here, I accept your surrender general." Naruto replied, "Now I suggest you pack your things and leave, we are not taking you all as prisoners. This all started because one of your men got drunk and decided to fire on our troops. As a sign of good will I am letting you take your wounded and leave this world."

The elderly general sighed, he knew the blonde Helghast was right, "Very well lieutenant, I will not forget this act of kindness you have given us. All troops, we are leaving."

With that the skirmish on the Elemental Planet was over, but this was only the beginning. Naruto knew the greed of the UCN knows no limits, without a doubt they will want Helghan, its colonies and their terraformers. The Helghan Empire was now the richest nation in the galaxy and the UCN will want a piece of that, whether they liked it or not, war is coming.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Boss!" the voice of a 17-18 year old boy ran through the groups of red-eyed, gas masked soldiers. "Boss is that you?"

"Konohamaru…" Naruto looked at the boy before him, he had grown tremendously, along with Moegi and Udon.

"Boss, is it true, you're not a shinobi of Konoha anymore?"

"It's true, I am no longer a Shinobi."

The boy looked distraught at this, "But why!? I thought you loved Konoha, I thought you wanted to be Hokage!?"

"If you wish to know, you can ask Tsunade, she will tell you everything. If you will excuse me, I have to head to the Hokage's office, you three are welcome to come if you like."

"Boss, wait up!" Konohamaru and his team ran after the man who was very much an older brother to them. They will get some answers.

**XXXXXXXX**

"My Autarch, the ISA are leaving the planet as we speak. We have only suffered a few casualties as they were unavoidable."

"You have done well lieutenant, despite not having that much experience in commanding troops you have done extremely well in mitigating casualties on our forces." A hologram of a bald man with pale skin was in the centre of the Hokage's office, he looked to be at least in his mid-fifties and wore a decorative outfit that signified he was the sole leader of the Helghast. "No other officer would have done this, you truly are your father's son."

"You are too kind my Autarch." Naruto bowed to him in respect

Tsunade had never seen this side of Naruto before, years ago he would be so boastful about his skills and would always be loudmouthed. He had truly matured over the years.

"Your mother is currently aboard the ship back to Helghan as we speak, once she arrives she will receive immediate medical attention. The doctors estimate she will wake up within a week."

"That is good news." Naruto sighed in relief.

"War is coming lieutenant, and we will need men like you, that is why you hereby being promoted to Captain. I want leaders like you to lead our men once war comes to our doorstep."

"Promotion?" Naruto gulped, "Isn't that too soon? I only just got out of the academy a few months ago."

The Konoha shinobi could not believe what they were hearing, Naruto who thinks a promotion for him is too soon, back in the day he would do anything to get promoted.

Visari smiled but nodded in agreement with the blonde, "Normally yes, but your skills today proved that you deserve such a thing, you prevented casualties from happening while exhibiting skills of leadership and strategy, while there is still room for improvement, hopefully this promotion will push you to improve yourself. Hera by the way sends her regard."

Naruto blushed, "I… uh."

"Come now boy, I know you two are smitten with each other, after all she professed her feelings to you before you left."

Once again the Konoha-nin are shocked, someone actually confessing their feelings to the blonde knucklehead. This was all too good to be true.

"Another thing lieutenant, you are being ordered to return to Helghan this instant, we will be sending an ambassador and some men to reinforce our position in this planet. You and your squad will return home for the meantime, get some rest and then prepare for war."

"As you command." Naruto gave the Autarch a salute and bowed his head as the hologram turned off.

"So you're leaving." Tsunade looked at him in sadness.

"Yes, I am. I have had my fill of treachery this week, I don't think I will be able to handle anymore."

Jiraiya stepped up, trying to justify what they did, "Naruto, we couldn't reveal to you who your parents were for good reason."

"Good reason? You mean so that the village's precious weapon would be put in its place? You're telling me I had no right to know who my parents were. Thirteen years! Thirteen years I had to believe I was abandoned!"

They all looked down in shame, not being able to come up with any more reasons.

"You people are pathetic." He took the holographic communicator and made his way out of the room, leaving Tsunade and the others guilt ridden. "You should all be thankful that I had not come back to exact my revenge by burning this pathetic village to the ground."

It was said that Konoha was the most loving village, and yet it was not for a single boy, every day of his life he had to endure the pain and suffering the people had given him, all because of what he held inside him. All because he was made into a sacrifice, the very people who were saved, abused an innocent boy from day he was born. He was not allowed to love, not allowed to feel, to think, to learn. They purposely stunted his growth so that he would remain weak, submissive. And yet he defied all of them, made his way through the world on his own strength, his own will. Because of that, he was declared a true Helghast, those who endured. For many years they were a broken people, a broken nation, they were shunned, oppressed, and conquered by those they sought to escape. These people related to Naruto so much, he could not help but feel a bond between them, he could not help but feel drawn to them. Now they are a proud people, a proud and prosperous nation thanks to Naruto, and because of that he was loved, not by a group of people, not by an entire village, but by an entire world.

"Unlike you people, I wear my wounds like badges of honor, showing them that I would rather die, than bow down to oppression. I am a soldier of the Helghan Empire and I am proud of it. I am proud of my scars, I am proud of the wounds inflicted onto me. Are you?" with that he left, leaving them shocked and baffled by the words he gave them, this was not the Naruto they knew. No, that was someone else.

**XXXXXXXX**

Kurama was lying down inside the Overlord Dropship of the Bloodhounds when his ears picked up footsteps approaching, the nine-tailed fox opened his eyes to see his master and his squad approaching. The fox yipped and immediately jumped onto Naruto's shoulder.

"How are you doing boy, ready to go home?"

The fox yipped in agreement and got back down and sat on one of the seats. As the squad got into the ship, the newly promoted captain heard a voice call out to him.

"Naruto!"

Said blonde turned to see a man with a scar across his nose, "Iruka…"

The scarred chunin stopped just a few metres away from the ship and looked at the man in front of him, "Naruto… you've grown."

"So I have, it's… good to see you Iruka."

Iruka smiled, albeit a bit sadly at him, "So you're leaving huh?"

"I am, I just got new orders to return home. By the way, here…" Naruto tossed his old forehead protector to him, "I don't need it anymore."

"I see, so it's true… you're no longer loyal to Konoha."

"How can I be loyal to them when they have abused me for thirteen years?"

Iruka nodded sadly, what he says was true, "So this is goodbye."

Naruto nodded before giving a smile he had never seen before, "It is, thank you Iruka… thank you for not giving up on me."

"I knew you would grow up to be someone great Naruto, I always knew."

"Thank you…"

Iruka watched as the Overlord and the rest of the Helghast dropships took off into the air and made their way out into the cold void of space where their ship is waiting. Tears fell from the man's eyes as he watched the boy now a man fly away into space, he had a feeling this would be the last time he would see him.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Any news from my father?" Naruto asked the bridge officer of the Black Hand.

"None sir, he was immediately ordered back to Helghan to prepare for the coming war. What are your orders?"

"Set a course for Helghan, we have been ordered back as well."

"Right away sir, helm set a course for Helghan."

"Aye sir, setting course."

"You have the bridge lieutenant, I will be retiring to my quarters."

The officer nodded as Naruto made his way out into the hallway of the ship, it had been a stressful week for them all.

**XXXXXXXX**

"So you're coming home?" Her asked him with hopeful eyes.

"I am, your father ordered us to return right away. No doubt news of the skirmish on the Elemental world has already sprea."

"It has." Hera nodded, "The people don't know what to say, some of them are happy we beat them again in a skirmish but many are worried that war will break out. You know how greedy the UCN can be."

"Yeah." The blonde captain sighed and leaned back into his chair, "So did you hear?"

"I was the first to know, I can't believe it, you're a captain now!" the Visari heiress beamed at him brightly, "And you only just graduated a few months ago!"

"I know it surprised me as well, honestly I have no idea what goes inside that man's hed."

"He is just looking out for us all Naruto, so by the time you get back you will be coming to my place for some dinner."

"Actually I want to visit the hospital first, to see my mother."

Hera widened her eyes in realization, "Oh right… I guess I can go there with you, I want to see what she looks like, and then once she wakes up I want to be the first to meet her."

"You always think of everything don't you?"

"I do, I'll see you once you get back okay? I love you."

"I… I love you too Hera, I'll see you soon."

Hera widened her eyes once more, she then immediately shut off the communication, shocked that he returned her feelings. Naruto just smiled and looked at the ceiling, once he gets back it will be official, he will be in a relationship with Hera Visari, heiress to the Visari fortune and daughter to the Autarch himself, the media is going to go crazy.

Kurama got onto the table where a pillow was left for him and rested his head onto it, "What do you think boy?"

The fox yawned in response.

"Yeah you're probably right, I better get some shut eye too." The blonde captain removed his uniform and changed into more comfortable wear for sleeping, lying down on his bed he reminisced the events that happened this week, to think he would be meeting his mother 21 years after his birth, does Kami have a problem with him?

**XXXXXXXX**

**Vekta**

Within the Vektan council room, many ministers and councilmen were furious about the latest skirmish on the Elemental World, how their troops lost a fight within a few hours.

"Do you realize what this means to us general? Do you understand the repercussions of this loss has given us? We have been trying to play nice with these freaks so we can get our hands on their terraforming technology, our government agreed to banish them to Helghan thinking they would die in that pathetic planet, but now it seems that planet itself is even better than what we got!"

"Minister please, calm down-"

"Do not tell me calm down general! The people are calling for war, and by god we will give them one! This embarrassment will not stand!"

One of the ministers cleared her throat to gain their attention before she began speaking, "What about these Hounds of Visari? It seems that colonel Radec has created miniature versions of him, and they fight like him too."

"We'll deal with them later. Right now we have bigger problems, not to mention Helghast ships are twice the size of our cruisers, we don't even have the funds to create more ships anymore."

The first minister stood up slamming his fists onto the table, "Then find a way! I will not allow our forces to beat by these freaks!"

"Sir, we have already spent so much money on the construction of our SD platforms, and only one of them has been completed."

"I don't care! If we have to pull resources from the other colonies then do it!"

**XXXXXXXX**

**Few days later**

A shuttle landed in the main spaceport of Pyrrhus, the capital city of Helghan. A young woman at the age of twenty was waiting at the main entrance. She was wearing a simple summer dress and a summer hat. She was Hera Visari, daughter of the Autarch Scolar Visari. With her was her maid, who was also a bodyguard and trained to deal with those who threaten her young mistress.

With a hopeful look, Hera looked at the man who just exited the terminal, blonde hair, blue eyes, and whisker marks on each cheek. He smiled at her as he approached her with the duffle bag slung over his shoulder. "Hey."

"Hey." Was her only reply as they stared at each other for minutes, Naruto was the one to move first as he lowered his lips and pressed them onto hers in a kiss. Hera slung her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist, ignoring the cheers from the people around them. The kiss lasted for a good three minutes before the need for air took over. "I've waited so long to do that."

"As have I."

"Shall we get going, can't keep your mother waiting."

"Let's go."

**XXXXXXXX**

"It seems it has been made official, both our children are in a romantic relationship." Visari smiled, pouring wine into two glasses and handing one of them to his closest friend.

Radec chuckled as he took the glass, "So it seems, it is good that Naruto found his mother, though I fear it is 21 years too late."

"Have faith old friend."

"On other reports, the ISA are amassing their fleets and fortifying their borders. They have become paranoid."

Visari furrowed his brows, "They have also become envious. They banished us to this world hoping for us to die, only to prosper greatly, turning a barren wasteland into a lush paradise, all thanks to your son and the Maelstrom Serum we have created from a sample of his blood, because of that he has been hailed a hero of the empire, a title deserving for his efforts of giving such a miracle to us."

"The ISA have also begun calling the Bloodhounds, the 'Hounds of Visari'." Radec said with a chuckle before taking a sip from the wine.

"A title that will strike fear into the hearts of our enemies, whoever they are." Visari lifted his glass, "A toast, to prosperity among our people, and prosperity to our children, let us hope they give us grandchildren."

"Cheers."

**XXXXXXXX**

Jorhan Stahl was busy perfecting the petrusite weapons fused with the energy from the Kyuubi, and so far it had gone extremely well, using the many areas still ridden with petrusite to power their fleet and industry, he had created a test site underground to manufacture prototype weapons. Thanks to the petrusite and his Arc Towers, they had created the best defense system against enemy ships in space, from orbital cannons to stations armed with the many Arc Weapons.

Fusing a small amount of the Kyuubi's energy with weapons-grade petrusite, he had created irradiated petrusite, making the energy glow red instead of a light blue color. The newly created irradiated petrusite was highly corrosive, and was extremely harmful to all kinds of matter, especially flesh.

Jorhan Stahl grinned at the possibilities of this, "You, bring out that ROOT agent that somehow got inside one of our ships from the Elemental World."

A few minutes later a prisoner with black hair, black eyes and pale skin was shoved into a chamber with glass walls.

"Prisoner 205."

"You there ROOT agent, what is your name?"

"Danzo-sama gave me the name Sai, that's all you need to know." The man who looked to be around Naruto's age said in a monotone manner.

The guard within the chamber shoved his rifle's butt onto his stomach, making Sai fall to his knees, "You watch your mouth! You'll pay for planning to kidnap Captain Naruto!"

"That's enough corporal, vacate the chamber." Stahl ordered the guard, at which he complied and exited through the door.

"Good, begin irradiated petrusite test, D317-Alpha."

**XXXXXXXX**

"She looks like she hasn't aged a day."

"Advantage of the Uzumaki blood, which all Helghast have now, because of the Maelstrom Serum our people live longer than normal, heal faster, have increased strength, agility and so forth."

Naruto put a new set of flowers into the vase before sitting down beside his mother who was still in a coma, it had been three days since she was placed into the hospital. Currently they are pumping nutrients into her as she is malnourished, if the doctors are right she will be a wake within the week with enough strength to at least move her upper body, rehabilitation for muscle strength will have to wait. He grabs her hand and gently caresses it, "What deity did I anger to make my mother and I deserve this cruelty?"

"You did not do anything, it is those vile people who did this." Hera placed a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder in comfort. "You did not do anything wrong, you are a good man. The doctors said she will wake up within the week if everything goes well, have faith."

Naruto leaned his head onto her hand, "I cannot believe they kept her from me, thirteen years I believed that I was abandoned, that I was unwanted. They made me believe that lie."

"Shh… there, there. I am here for you Naruto." Hera wrapped her arms around him, her head resting on his shoulder, "Let's go get some dinner, I don't want you worrying, our doctors are doing everything to make her better."

He nodded and followed her out, taking one more look at his mother before leaving the room. After the couple left, Kushina's eyes fluttered open, she slowly turned her head to see she was in a hospital room, but not like that of Konoha's.

"My baby, where's my baby?"

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Done! I know it's a bit shorter.<strong>

**The greedy UCN and the ISA will most likely be calling for war against the 'evil' Helghast, and maybe the Elemental Nations will get drawn into the war as well, after all they are hired mercenaries of sorts.**

**Yeah I kinda had Jorhan Stahl kill off Sai… apologies to you Sai fans out there, but I just hate the guy.**

**See you all next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**NA: Enjoy this chapter, for I command you to.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Story Start-<strong>

**Chapter 5: Mother**

The couple were just having a quiet dinner at the cafeteria in the hospital when a nurse approached them, "What can I do for you nurse?"

"The patient has awoken suddenly."

Naruto and Hera widened their eyes, "The doctor said within a week, but we never expected it to be this soon."

"We have not accounted for her regenerative abilities, she is being a bit hysterical right now, demanding to see her baby, or in this case… you."

Naruto sighed, setting the tea cup down, "I'll head there right away, please prepare some food for her."

"As you wish." The nurse bowed her head and made her way to the kitchen to fix some food for the Radec's mother.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Give me my baby! Give him to me!"

Many of the nurses were on the floor, panting for air as they were exhausted by the woman, despite being physically weak she still had a lot of strength in her.

"Please just calm down Lady Kushina." One of the male nurses pleaded but to no avail, the woman was in hysterics, the last time she saw her baby was when the Kyuubi was sealed into her son, falling into unconsciousness from chakra exhaustion and a massive hole on her gut from the fox's claw. She refused to listen to the strange looking people, demanding that they give her son to her.

The doctor then turned her head from the doorway and sighed in relief, "Ah Captain Naruto, we tried everything but she just won't calm down."

Naruto…

Naruto…

Kushina's eyes widened when she heard that name and when she saw the man that entered the room, he looked like he was at least twenty years old, blonde sun-kissed hair, blue eyes the same as her husband's, and those whisker marks. "No, no it can't be, my Naruto is only a few hours old."

"Mother…"

She heard him call her mother, but how can this be? She just gave birth to him few hours ago. So she just huddled into a corner, confusion still in her mind.

"Mother it's me, Naruto, I know you think you just gave birth. Just listen to my voice, let me explain what has happened." he gently placed a hand on hers, making her tense up. "Just calm down, no one is trying to take me away, I'm right here."

"H-How?"

"You've… been in a forced coma for 21 years."

Kushina's eyes widened even more, twenty one years, "No, no, no, no, no." she wept and wept, trying to comprehend this new fact. "No, no, no, no."

"I'm here mother, I'm here." He sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her, comforting her. Hera ordered the doctor and her nurses to come back later once things have died down. The blonde captain just held his mother as she cried on his shoulder.

The Visari heiress smiled sadly at the scene, finally they have been reunited, but it was bitter sweet for the both of them, Kushina never got to raise her son, and Naruto never got to grow up with a mother.

**Half an hour later**

"They kept you in a coma for the past 21 years using drugs, they probably wanted to control me seeing as I had the Kyuubi inside me. None of them even told me you were alive this entire time not even Sarutobi, Tsunade or Jiraiya. So in the end when I found you I killed the doctor in a fit of rage, after that I ordered to have you sent here to Helghan, our new home."

Kushina just sat there on her bed, absorbing all of this new information, 21 years, 21 years and no one even bothered to truly look after her son, making him believe he was abandoned. What deity did she anger for them to deserve this cruelty? She clenched her fists, angered by Konoha's treachery, but she calmed down when her son grabbed her hand, "So where are we?"

"We are in a hospital in the city of Pyrrhus, Helghan's capital. Our home is just outside the city in an acreage. Father is rarely home so I'm usually there with my pet Kurama."

"Kurama?" Kushina knew that name, oh kami it can't be.

Naruto chuckled and whistled, in an instant a small orange blur came through the window and immediately started jumping on the bed, making squeaks and purrs as it bit the bed sheet. "Mother, I would like you to meet Kurama, the nine-tailed fennec fox, former Kyuubi no Kitsune."

She could not believe this little thing was the same fox that attacked Konoha two decades ago, "But he is…"

"Used to be, thanks to the miracles of science, the fox was safely extracted from me, somehow splitting the two entities and turning Kurama into a normal fox with nine-tails, has no recollection of his past or during his time inside me. The energy though is in a secret research facility, we have already begun testing phases on both military and industrial applications. Don't worry, he's perfectly harmless."

Kushina nodded dumbly, slowly reaching out her hand to the little fox who just took notice of her and licked her finger, before going back to conquering the bed sheet.

"It seems the bed sheet is more interesting to him." Naruto chuckled.

"Naruto, I'm here with her food." Hera's voice came through the door, she walked in pushing a cart with a tray of food on top, "I took the liberty of getting the food instead."

"Mother, this is Hera Visari, daughter of our Autarch and heiress to the Visari corporation… and my girlfriend."

Kushina just stared at the young woman at the door, normally she would tell her son he is too young to have one but she had to remember that he's already 21 years old. "Sorry sochi, this is just…"

"Take your time Lady Kushina, we only just recently started dating not too long ago." Hera just approached them and sat down with them, placing the tray of food to her side. "We've been close friends longer since we were just teenagers."

"This is all so…"

"Easy there." Naruto rubbed his mother's back, "This will take time, tomorrow we can have you head to our house, for now we can just stay here for the night. I'm on leave at the moment so we can spend as much time together as we want."

Kushina sighed and rested her head on her son's shoulder, at least she can get to know her son now, she just wished she was with him during his childhood.

"Go ahead and eat your dinner, I'll just go talk to the doctor, I'll be right back." He left the room and notified the doctor of what happened, "She is still quite emotionally unstable, I believe if she moves into my home tomorrow, we can fix that."

"As you wish." The doctor nodded, "How soon do you want her rehabilitation to begin?"

"Once she is emotionally stable and possibly mentally as well, she still remembers the traumatic event like it was just a few minutes ago, so I am not sure when but possibly in a month or two."

"Very well." The doctor then left to her work as Naruto went back into the room.

"Well you can move in tomorrow, after a month or so we can begin your physical rehabilitation."

"I just wish that…"

"I know, I do too. But because of Konoha that is no longer possible, but we're together now, that's what matters."

"Naruto I have to go." Hera told her boyfriend, "It's getting late after all."

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow, love you." he gave her a kiss which she happily returned

"Love you too."

After the Visari heiress left Kushina frowned, she was still a bit overprotective of her son even though he was already an adult.

"Don't give me that look, she is my girlfriend after all."

"I know, I'm still to remember the fact you're 21 years old and not a few hours old, because of that I'm still thinking you're too young to date."

Naruto chuckled, "You'll get used to it, I do have a dream starting a family of my own you know. All thanks to what the Helghast has given me, I have a better life than what I used to have in Konoha."

"If only your father could see you now."

Naruto frowned, "That's another thing, I never knew him, and I still don't know who he is."

"They never told you?"

"No."

Kushina gritted her teeth in anger, those bastards never told him of his heritage, "Your father, was Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage and…"

"The very man who sealed the fox into me." The blonde sighed, "For some reason I'm not that surprised anymore, even though I should be. Honestly I don't even care who my real father is anymore."

"Naruto…"

"Radec is my father, he was the one who raised me into the man I am now mother, all these years I was convinced I was abandoned, that I was unwanted."

Kushina kissed her son's forehead, "I'll do my best, to be the mother you should have gotten, I don't care if you're an adult already, I will still be your mother."

"That is all I have ever wanted."

**XXXXXXXX**

**The next day**

"So Lady Kushina has moved into your home?" Visari sat behind his desk with a smile on his face.

"Yes she has." Radec nodded, "She is still getting used to Helghast society of course, but thankfully with Naruto with her at all times the transition will be easier for her."

"That is good news, now onto our biggest problem, the ISA are becoming increasingly difficult, they are pulling all their resources into the construction of their fleet."

"What of the ICSA? Are they still remaining neutral to all of this?"

Visari nodded, "Thankfully they are, we have already sent diplomats to establish relations with them without the UCN knowing."

The ICSA or Independent Colonial Strategic Alliance were the unaligned version of the ISA, created to give independent worlds some sort of support. Right now they are pleading with the ISA to stop them from declaring war with the Helghast, but to no avail possibly because of the ISA alienating the ICSA to begin with. Relations with the Helghast were more fruitful thanks to trade agreements that have gone unnoticed by the ISA because of them concentrating their efforts on their naval strength. While the ICSA were remaining neutral to this dilemma, they were still willing to help those who are in need, and that meant supporting the newer colonies of the Helghan Empire.

"We do fear the ISA may boycott the ICSA if they find out."

"Correct," the Autarch nodded, "But so far we don't really have anything to worry about them taking actions against our neutral friends as they are trying to bolster their fleet, unfortunately that meant increasing their taxes on the people."

"That could be very problematic for them."

"Indeed, we suspect they will declare within the year after they somewhat increase their fleet strength."

**XXXXXXXX**

A physically weak Kushina sat on the chair looking out into the horizon of her new home's backyard, it was absolutely beautiful, this planet was just simply amazing. She could see the terraspire that was responsible for the terraforming of this region, there out on the field Kurama was happily hunting some insects for his lunch. It was hard to believe that the very fox that killed her husband and nearly killed her had turned into a normal animal.

_"On other news, negotiations with the ISA have still failed, they refuse to answer to our requests for a meeting, people fear that war is inevitable."_

She heard the news from the holopad to her side, it was such a culture shock to her how advanced these people are, even more shocking was the 'Maelstrom Serum' they created from a sample of her son's blood, essentially giving every Helghast Uzumaki blood. It filled her with so much joy that she was surrounded by billions of people who are now related to the Uzumaki, it was no wonder that her son was fanatically loyal to the Helghan Empire.

Naruto walked in with a tray of snacks and drinks for the afternoon, "Enjoying yourself?"

"Just still a bit culture shocked, I mean the Helghast are so advanced."

"It was for me too when they took me in seven years ago. In time I got used to it, joined the military academy, graduated at the top of my class and became a member of our Black Hand Special Operations Group."

"What is the Black Hand?"

"Think of it as Konoha's Anbu, just better in every way."

Kushina smiled, her son was an elite soldier.

"What about you? What do you plan after your rehabilitation is complete?"

The mother sighed, "I don't know, I was planning on retiring after I gave birth to you so I could raise you, but that seems to be out the door now."

"Well you can still retire and live a nice life here." He grabbed a strawberry and whistled to his pet fox, "Kurama, I got a strawberry here for you!" The fox perked its head and immediately ran towards his master, biting the little red fruit and immediately ran back to the bushes. Naruto laughed, "He loves strawberries, even more than bugs."

"Hard to believe that fox used to be a giant monster that nearly destroyed Konoha." Kushina said as she watched fox happily chew on the fruit. "So what is the Helghast planning to do with the Kyuubi's energy?"

"That is classified unfortunately, all I can tell you is that we are using for military and industrial applications. The amount of energy it keeps producing is massive, able to power numerous cities with a small amount. Stahl is the leading researcher of the energy, right now we are in testing phases for his prototype weapons."

"You people are actually weaponizing the chakra?"

"Yes we are." Naruto nodded as he took a sip of his iced tea, "No need to worry, the energy itself is locked in a secure container designed for it, the chakra is not unstable at all, just huge. So we had to build a massive underground facility just to house it and keep it safely secured."

"Still the fact you are weaponizing it is scary."

"It is believe me, but we have to stay a step ahead of the competition, especially the ISA and the UCN. Out of all the people they are the ones that hate us the most, we have a long bloody history with them. Honestly they remind me so much of the greedy civilian council of Konoha."

"So when do you think this ISA will declare war on Helghan?"

"Give or take, within a year."

Kushina did not like the idea of her son fighting in a huge bloody war, a war larger than the shinobi world wars combined. She just wanted to baby him as much as possible, but no matter how much she would want to stop her son from participating in a war, she could not, Naruto was as loyal as a hound is to its master. So instead she asked the next question she had been wanting to ask, "So when do I get to meet the man that took my son in?"

"When he is available, he is after all my commanding officer in the Black Hand, they say he will make general soon." Naruto rested his head on his mother's shoulder, "I like this feeling, it's nice."

Kushina smiled as she rested her head on his, her son finally got to have his mother-son bonding. You can never be too young to bond with your mother.

**XXXXXXXX**

"These foreigners have the Kyuubi, they have no right to take our weapon from us!"

"And what do you want us to do? Just demand that Naruto be returned? Naruto has absolutely lost all loyalty to Konoha because of how he was treated and us not telling him his mother was alive."

"We had to do that for the good of Konoha! All we do is for the good of the village, and that demon had to learn its place!"

"Shut up!" Tsunade slammed her fists onto her desk, "Just… shut up, what's done is done, and we cannot change that, the Helghast have in full possession of the Kyuubi and they have no intention of handing it over to us, and there is little we can do about it. You are all dismissed."

_'We will see about that.'_ A man in bandages inwardly thought as he exited the council room, _'Soon the power of the fox will be mine along with the rule of Konoha. Mark my words.'_

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Don't forget to review and see you all next time!<strong>


End file.
